SIN
by EnthralledZephyr
Summary: An accident. A rivalry. Nanoha-centric.
1. Salvation

Ahahaha. Long time no story, neh~

*gets pelted with tomatoes and barely dodges the more harmful objects*

Well, enjoy :)

Salvation

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**-Savin' Me by Nickelback**

"Okaa-san~ Otoo-san~ Wait for me~" said Nanoha Takamachi gleefully, skipping after her parents.

Momoko and Shiro Takamachi were engrossed in their conversation, probably about their children. Seeing that they were busy, Nanoha cheerfully sought her siblings.

"Neh~ Onee-san~ Onii-san~ Play with me~" Nanoha requested of her brother and sister who were also occupied in another discussion about their training at the dojo, something that Miyuki and Kyoya rarely shared with their little sister.

Both pairs were drifting further and further away. Nanoha kept running, but it seemed as though she could never reach them.

She saw Suzuka and Arisa, but they too were out of reach.

Everyone was engaged in their own spheres. All Nanoha could do was assume her role as the cute daughter and sister or the admirable friend. Eventually, someone would pay attention.

"_It's hopeless."_ Nanoha laughed, a sorrowful laugh. She just sat down and buried her face in her knees. _"I'm just an extra…not really needed…I'm just here..."_

Then she felt a tap on her back.

"Nanoha," said a familiar and mellifluous voice.

"_Fate-chan"_

xXx

"Nngh. Whaa?" said a disoriented Nanoha as she realized that she was drooling on her Astronomy book. Class was over.

Astronomy was a snore. Fortunately for Nanoha, the class was in a huge lecture hall that seated over a hundred students. Hence, her nap was unnoticed. Nanoha took the class thinking that she would be able to satisfy her fascination with the night sky, but it turned out that the Professor favored the Physics of Astronomy and incorporated mathematical equations whenever he had the chance.

"Mou, Nanoha. Try to pay attention tomorrow. I thought you really liked astronomy," Fate said, feigning annoyance.

"Nyahaha. It's so hard to stay awake for Professor Yunno's lecture," said Nanoha, sheepishly.

The only reason Nanoha did not drop the class was because of Fate, her best friend and the only person who made her feel needed. Ever since college began, Astronomy was the only class in which Nanoha could spend time with Fate.

Fate chuckled at her friend's antics and, like always, Fate offered, "Would you like me to come by this evening and go over today's lecture?"

"Yes, please. It is always appreciated," said Nanoha. She savored all of the time she spent with Fate. In fact, Fate's notes and explanations were the only reasons why she did well in the class-not that Nanoha cared or even noticed.

xXx

At the Midori Cafe, the Takamachi family business, Nanoha hummed cheerily to a popular tune.

"Is Fate stopping by today?" Momoko Takamachi, Nanoha's mother, asked.

"Yep. She is tutoring me again in Astronomy."

"Well, don't keep Fate for too long. I will take care of everything while you are catching up from sleeping in class" said Momoko with a wink.

"Mou, Okaa-san," said Nanoha, aware that her mother was teasing her about her bad habit. Throughout high school, Fate would always tutor Nanoha on classes that the latter fell asleep in.

"What is keeping Fate-chan?" though Nanoha, as she checked the clock. Fate was usually on time.

"_I hope it's not him."_ Nanoha felt a sudden flash of resentment and agony, which she quickly suppressed.

In an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts, she turned on the Midori Cafe T.V.

Nanoha lazily flipped through the channels as she waited for her friend.

"There has been an accident involving a drunken motorist and a pedestrian near Seitou University. The victim is a student named Fate Testarossa."

Nanoha felt her heart stop.

"The victim is currently in Unimari hospital."

Nanoha bolted out of the cafe.

oOo

Reviews are welcome. Speculations about the title, how the story will progress, who _he _is, and so forth are welcome too ;)


	2. Salvation II

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this one ;)

Salvation II

**I wake up, it's a bad dream,**  
><strong>No one on my side,<strong>  
><strong>I was fighting<strong>  
><strong>But I just feel too tired<strong>  
><strong>to be fighting,<strong>  
><strong>guess I'm not the fighting kind.<strong>

**Where will I meet my fate?**

**-A Bad Dream by Keane**

Nanoha could not remember when she realized that she did not belong. Everyone had always seemed unreachable. She could only play roles: at home, a sweet daughter or younger sister; at school, an outgoing friend and a good student. It did not take long for her to understand that growing up would mean getting more roles, a dismally endless cycle.

Then, she met Fate.

It was during a rainy afternoon; it was pouring actually. With her umbrella, Nanoha was a middle school student, who was old enough to take trips to the park and find solace in a place where she was not obliged to be anyone in particular. Then, from a distance, she saw another girl. It was odd to see a girl sitting on a swing with her dog beside her, gazing at the sky- with her umbrella on the ground.

Perhaps, it was because of her mother, but Nanoha was compelled to scold the girl for attempting to become ill. Nanoha wondered if this was when she would starting a new aspect of her roles, becoming a motherly figure. _"Well, the cycle, life, goes on."_

As she stomped closer, ready to assert her principles, she was able to see the stranger clearly. Suddenly, the cycle halted; she was instantly at a loss for words.

The girl's dazzling gold tresses, fair complexion, and penetrating burgundy eyes stupefied Nanoha.

"Nyhahaha… Hi! I'm N…nanoha T…t…takamachi..." Nanoha's role-imposed convictions vanished.

While Fate was taciturn and slightly hostile during their first meeting, Nanoha eventually befriended Fate through a combination of "coincidental" meetings at the neighborhood park and other "coincidental" meetings at school (when Nanoha found out that Fate attended the same school).

The two eventually became inseparable friends. Fate seemed to enjoy Nanoha's company. Nanoha could never forget the first time she made Fate laugh during one particular lunchtime (the incident involved some boys, a stray soccer ball, Nanoha's favorite cake from the Midori Cafe, Nanoha's face, and a newly discovered "White Devil" persona [white devil because of the color of the cake cream]). Nanoha was captivated by Fate's sudden burst of joy...and she wanted to always be the cause of it.

In short, Nanoha no longer felt like an extra. She even had a goal besides fulfilling the duties of her expected roles.

Yet, Nanoha always thought it was peculiar that Fate never spoke about her family. At first, Nanoha thought that it was because she never really gave Fate a chance to talk about them since she did most of the talking during their meetings. But as time passed, Nanoha realized that Fate tended to change the subject.

During their senior year of high school, Nanoha discovered the terrible truth when Fate fainted during a volleyball game. Fate's mother, Precia Testorrossa, had been abusing her daughter during her alcoholic binges, which were becoming increasingly frequent at the time. Fate collapsed because she was in more pain than usual. As a result, Precia Testorossa, was convicted and jailed for child abuse and had to attend a rehabilitation clinic. Fate was adopted by the Harlaowns, her distant cousins.

At the end of the incident, not only was Nanoha horrified of suffering Fate experienced, but she was shocked that she did not discover and free Fate from Precia sooner. Even worse, Fate had to transfer schools since the Harlaowns did not live in Unimari City.

While Fate communicated with Nanoha through email and phone and occasionally visited, the year Nanoha spent away from Fate felt like eternity. Nanoha was an extra again, perfunctorily carrying out actions and reactions.

When Fate decided to attend a college in Unimari City, Nanoha felt alive again. Because with Fate, Nanoha was never an extra.

xXx

_"Fate-chan!"_

All of Nanoha's memories of Fate flashed through her mind as she ran to the taxi, caught the taxi, and anxiously sat as the driver drove to Unimari Hospital.

_"That's it. I won't deny it anymore. I need her. I can't let him have her."_

oOo

Everyone, hold your tomatoes (and other objects) because _he_ will be revealed in the next chapter!

Though I have to say that I am happy with this backstory. It came out better than I expected.

What do _you_ think?

I am surprised that no one attempted guessing who he was yet. I wanted a sort of guessing game out of it :'(

Well, reviews are welcome. Bring on the critiques, questions, and predictions!


End file.
